


In Which Mickey Is Praised

by thewriterofperfectdisasters



Series: Various Prompts and Drabble Things [9]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: (in parts), Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1509749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterofperfectdisasters/pseuds/thewriterofperfectdisasters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Ian is lucky to have a good, stable boyfriend like you.' Max smiled. 'So when are you guys getting hitched?'</p><p>In response to a prompt asking for a few months/year posts 4x12, Ian is recovered, and he and Mickey go back to the club where Ian used to dance and all the other dancers tell him how lucky he is to have Mickey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Mickey Is Praised

Ian and Mickey were back in Chicago for a few days, clearing up loose ends and picking up the last of their things before being officially, completely moved to New York.

The night before they were due to return to their new apartment, Ian and Mickey were sitting at the Gallagher’s table, having dinner, when Fiona asked, ‘So what are you guys doing tonight?’

They looked at each other. ‘Didn’t really have any plans.’ Ian shrugged. ‘Unless…’

Mickey narrowed his eyes. ‘Unless what?’

'You wanna go to the club later?'

'Not really.' Mickey stabbed his fork into his mound of mashed potatoes. 

'Aw, Mick, come on. I have a few friends there I haven't said goodbye to yet.'

Mickey looked up, and catching the hopeful look on Ian’s face, rolled his eyes. ‘Okay, fine. We’ll go.’

Ian grinned. ‘Love you, Mick.’

'Yeah, yeah. Love you too, Firecrotch.'

The assembled Gallaghers looked at each other. Yeah, they knew Ian and Mickey loved each other (it was pretty obvious most nights), but this was quite possibly the first they had heard them actually say it. Debbie broke the silence and changed the subject by regaling the table with stories of her budding friendship with Matty,

 

* * *

 

Ian and Mickey arrived at the club and went straight up to the bar to get drinks.

The bartender grinned when he saw Ian hop up onto one of the stools. ‘Ian!’ he crooned. 

'Hey, Nick.' Ian smiled. 'Have you met Mickey?'

'This is Mickey?' Nick smiled knowingly.

'Problem?' Mickey asked, straight on the defense.

'No, no. We heard a lot about you.' Nick replied. 'Drinks? On the house.'

'Thanks. Um… I'll just have water. Mick, Jack Daniels?'

'Sure.' Mickey said, looking around. 

'So what are you doing here?' Nick asked, putting the drinks on the bar. 'I heard you moved to New York?'

'Yeah, we're just picking up the last of our things before we go back tomorrow. Thought we'd come back to say goodbye and stuff.'

'Oh, cool. How's everything been?'

'Much better. Mickey's been really great, taking care of me and keeping me on track.' Ian nudged Mickey's hip with his own to get his attention. 'Don't know what I'd do without him, really.'

Mickey rolled his eyes. ‘Someone’s gotta do it.’

Nick smiled at the couple. ‘You’re so lucky to have such a great and supportive boyfriend. I should go look after those guys down the other end of the bar.’ he said, nodding towards the pair. ‘They’ve been pissy the whole night. If I don’t see you later, good luck in New York, guys.’

'Thanks, Nick.' Ian smiled. 'Let's go see people.'

He took Mickey’s hand and led him around the club, going to see various dancers he was friendly with. All of them asked how he was, and when Ian told them, all of them said how lucky he was to have Mickey.

There was a bit of an awkward moment for Mickey when he was introduced to a dancer called Max that Ian was good friends with. 

Max stepped off his platform to talk to Ian and shook Mickey’s hand. ‘Ian told us a lot about you.’

'Yeah, I've heard.' Mickey replied.

'Ian is lucky to have a good, stable boyfriend like you.' Max smiled. 'So when are you guys getting hitched?'

Mickey nearly choked on his drink. ‘Married?’

'Married.' Max confirmed. 'You've been together for a while, we hear. Are you not..?'

'Not at the moment, no.' Ian shook his head, trying to keep the disappointment off his face. 'Not that I'd mind.'

Mickey damn near had a heart attack. ‘You what now, Firecrotch?’

Ian pursed his lips, sensing this was probably a conversation for behind closed doors. ‘I feel like we should talk about this later, Mick.’

'Uh no. Married?'

'Why not?' Ian asked.

Mickey didn’t have an answer for that, so he said, ‘Why would we get married? It’s just a piece of paper.’

'We've been over that.' Ian said, raising an eyebrow. 'I would marry you, if you asked.'

Max cleared his throat and said, ‘Well, I’m gonna get back to work…’

'Okay. It was nice seeing you.' Ian smiled, taking Mickey's hand again and leading him back towards the bar.

'Why would  _I_  ask?’ Mickey hissed, ignoring Ian’s short exchange with Max.

'I don't want to freak you out by asking.' Ian shrugged. 'Same reason I didn't kiss you first.'

Mickey’s lip twitched as they sat back at the bar. ‘Fuck, Ian. Why would you marry me?’

'I don't know,' Ian said, exasperated. 'Maybe because I love you or something?'

'Fuck you.' Mickey paused. 'Marry me then.'

'Fuck you too.' Ian responded. 'Fine.'

'Fine.'

'Oh, hey guys.' Nick said, coming back down to their end of the bar. Catching the vaguely murderous looks on their faces he said, 'Everything okay?'

'Fucking great.' Mickey seethed. 'Firecrotch is going to marry me.'

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

_Original post can be found[here](http://im-not-his-keeper.tumblr.com/post/83585027507/prompt-some-months-years-after-4x12-ian-is-recovered)._


End file.
